Gratitude
by Kenpachi17
Summary: Madara, Sasuke and Kabuto have been defeated and those summoned by Edo Tensei have been given life again by Kurama's chakra. A few girls want to express their gratitude to him in more ways than one. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1: Reasons

**Gratitude**

**Pakura P.O.V.**

_I still remember the day I died. It was when I was attacked by a man named Hiruko. I was on a C-rank mission outside the village when he ambushed me. He chained me up to some kind of cross for use in some jutsu, and last was the last sight I remember. I was in darkness for what seemed like seconds when I felt something pulling me. I awoke to see myself surrounded by ninja from every nation. I suddenly felt a huge pain in my head, and the next thing I knew I was striking them down with my Shakuton. Then they managed to bind me with some kind of fuinjutsu. Not long afterwards, I felt warmth flowing through my body and opened my eyes to see a blonde-haired man looking at me with eyes as blue as the ocean and he had a gentle smile on his face. "Fourth Hokage..." I wondered out loud. His smile then got a little bigger. "Sorry, but you've got me confused with my old man." he replied. "What did you do to me?" I asked. He just smiled and said, "I gave you back your life. Be more careful with it this time." He then turned around and started walking. "Wait! Tell me your name!" I shouted. He paused, and turned towards me with the biggest grin on his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! DATTEBAYO!" he then continued walking. 'Naruto Uzumaki... I will repay you for this gift, somehow...' _

**Haku P.O.V.**(Yeah, I'm making Haku a girl in this one. Got a problem with that? ^_^*)

_The last thing I remember was shielding Zabuza from Kakashi's Lightning Blade, and then everything went dark. I then awoke to see myself along with Zabuza and the rest of the former generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist facing off against ninja from every hidden village across the nations with Kakashi leading them. Zabuza then asked why we were here, and Kakashi went on to explain what had happened in the years since we died, including what happened to Naruto. I remember the first time I saw him, lying asleep in the forest when I was gathering herbs for Zabuza. His sunny-blonde hair, whisker marks, and the peaceful look on his face. I regret lying to him about my gender, but it was funny seeing his expression when I told him I was a boy. I still remember him shouting "No way!"_

_Later when he showed that strange red chakra after he thought I killed his teammate I wondered what he really was. When my mask broke and he saw my face, shock was plainly evident on his face. I told him to kill me since I was no longer useful to Zabuza, but when I saw Zabuza about to be struck down, I used my Hyoton to get in front of him while Naruto screamed at me not to do it. I suddenly felt a searing pain in my head and a dark presence entered my mind. Then they attacked with an onslaught of kunai, shuriken, and more. We just regenerated, however, and went on the offensive. Many fell to my Hyoton and the swords of the seven swordsmen. Eventually we were defeated and paralyzed by a fuinjutsu. Later on, I felt a warm sensation spread through my body and awoke to see Naruto standing over me. " Naruto..." I whispered in disbelief. "Hey, miss Haku. It's been awhile since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" he said. " Miss...wait, you knew..." He grinned. "Yep, I knew from the first time we met. I was just playing along with you back then." I blushed. "S-sorry about lying to you." " Don't worry about it. If there's one thing I love it's a good prank." He then started to walk away. "Wait, Naruto! What did you do to me?" "I gave you your life back as thanks for what you did for me all those years ago." As he walked away, I felt a burning feeling in my heart. 'Naruto... I owe you more than you could ever believe...' _

**Ameyuri P.O.V. (Actually a women, look it up…)**

_I lost my life fighting against Yagura. When I awoke, I was with the other members of my generation of the swordsmen of the mist in front of ninja from all nations. And thus the slaughter began when Mangetsu Hozuki unsealed our weapons. Eventually we were all subdued and sealed away. Not too long after, I opened my eyes to see a sunny-blonde haired man standing above me. "You have your life back, so don't waste it…" he said, and started to walk away. "Wait…" I asked. "Who are you?" He turned his head towards me with a smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, don't wear it out." And with that he sped away. 'Naruto Uzumaki… I shall pay you pack for this true gift…'_

**Fu P.O.V. **

_I remember the way I was caught and killed. I was on a mission for Hidden Waterfall when a pair of men in black cloaks with red clouds appeared. "Hello, Nanabi..." said the man wearing a Waterfall headband with a slash going through it. "Enough with the greetings, Kakuzu. Let's get to grabbing this brat." said the man with a large tri-bladed scythe on his back. "Hidan, please get ahold of yourself. We aren't going to get her without a fight, so please shut up." "You shut up. You know that this goes against the commandments of Jashin to not kill our opponents. There's an actual commandment that prohibits partial killing. So will you please just come along quietly, Nanabi." I opted to attack instead, and was soundly beaten into the ground by them. They then took me to their base and began extracting Chomei from me with some kind of fuinjutsu. The pain from it went on for what seemed like eternity until I at last succumbed to the darkness. I awoke to see myself along with five others standing in front of a man wearing a strange mask. "You are now my Six Paths, and you've been given the Rinnegan and Sharingan." he said. 'Now you will follow me to battle." As he said that, I felt a burning sensation in my head and was taken over. We then followed him to what felt like tailed beast chakra. When we arrived, I saw a Kumo-nin with what looked like horn marks on his left cheek, the kanji for steel on his shoulder, and a strange sword on his back, while the other was a Konoha-nin (don't feel like describing his nine tails mode so look it up) with blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen. I remember seeing them somewhere before, and then it hit me. This was the same man heralded as the hero of Hidden Waterfall, Naruto Uzumaki. the man who beat Suien and protected the Hero water. I remember meeting him before he headed back to Konoha. He was a loud yet calm person with an incredibly sunny disposition. As he left, Chomei me said that he was just like me. I'd hoped to meet him again someday, but never got the chance "Yo, Naruto, ya best be quick cause ya see, they be the other Jinchuriki!" the Kumo-nin said. " I know Bee, but I'm more worried about their eyes." Konoha-nin said. "I've come for the Kyuubi and Hachibi, so surrender to me." the man in the mask said. "Not going to happen, Madara... or can I really call you that?" "What do you mean by that?" " I know that the real Madara was just summoned, so you can't really be him, can you?" "It doesn't matter, for your Bijuu will still be mine. Now, let's get down to business." "Bring it!" And with that we attacked. It was a long and tiring battle, but in the end the man in the mask was beaten by Naruto and we were sealed shortly afterwards. I thought that I could finally rest in peace, but I suddenly felt warmth spreading through me and opened my eyes to see Naruto standing over me. 'How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his voice. "I'm fine." I replied. "What about the others?" He smiled. "They're all fine." "What did you do to us?" I asked. He just smiled and said "I've given them their lives back. It's the least I can do for Jinchuriki like me." I was shocked. he really was one of us. "Thank you, Naruto." "Anytime, Fu." He started to walk away. " Hey, how did you know my name?" He turned to look at me and I saw a big smile on his face. "You were the girl that ran up to me and hugged me before I went back to Hidden Leaf from Hidden Waterfall." With that he just turned back and kept walking. 'Naruto... I owe you a great debt for this.' _

**Yugito P.O.V.**

_The last thing I remember was being beaten by two members of Akatsuki, one who used a tri-bladed scythe, and the other who had four masked creatures with him. I awoke to see myself and five others facing a man wearing a mask and Akatsuki robes. He went on to tell how we were his 'Six Paths' and that he had given all of us the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. The next thing I felt was a huge pain in my head and I was overpowered by darkness. We then followed him to a huge source of Bijuu chakra. When we got there, I saw Bee along with what looked like a Konoha-nin. After Bee did some of his enka-rapping the man in the mask now demanded that they surrender the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. I was slightly shocked at seeing the Kyuubi container with full control of the beast within. After they refused, we attacked. It was a long and drawn out battle, but in the end we were beaten and sealed. I thought that I was finally returning to my final peace, but suddenly I felt warmth coursing through me. I opened my eyes to see the Kyuubi container standing over me with a concerned look on his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine, but what did you do to me?" He just smiled and said "I have given you life once again. Be sure not to lose it too soon." And with that, he started to walk away. "Could you please tell me your name?" I asked, albeit a little hesitantly. He turned to me and smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage. What's your name?" "Yugito Nii." I replied, blushing. With a smile still on his face, he turned and kept walking. 'Naruto Uzumaki... I will repay you for this kindness...'_

**Konan P.O.V.**

_I remember fighting with Madara over Nagato's body, remember the cold feeling of the pipe he shoved through my lung. As I lay there dying, I remember one moment we shared with Master Jiraiya, and surrendered to the darkness. I awoke to see Naruto standing over me, desperation clear in his eyes. "Konan, are you alive?" "N-naruto... WH-what are you d-doing here?" "I felt you're chakra fading, so I used __**Flying Raijin**__ to get here as fast as I could." "What about Madara?" At this his face turned into a grim smile. "He won't be bothering anyone ever again." With that said he carried me to a hospital and left me in their care. I watched him as he left and thought 'Naruto... I will properly thank you one day...'_

**Kurotsuchi P.O.V.**

_I stood in shock as I saw my grandfather lying battered and bloody on the sand due to the resurrected Madara's attack. He was trying to stand so he could rejoin the fight, but couldn't. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I tried to get him to stay still so his wounds wouldn't get any worse. "I can still fight... let me stand..." he said, coughing out blood. "Please grandpa, stay still until a medic gets here.." "Hey, old-timer. Listen to your granddaughter and stay still. I'll end this in a flash." I looked up to see what looked like the former Fourth Hokage. "Y-Yellow Flash..." I said, trembling. He looked at me and grinned. "Nope," he said. "I'm just his son." He then charged at Madara, and hit him with what looked like a giant blue shuriken. "__**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**__!" Madara had a look of shock on his face for a second, then he smiled. "Good job, kid. Looks like you managed to beat me fair and square. Now I can finally die in peace..." At that, he used what looked like black flames on himself, and burned away completely. The son of the Yellow Flash then landed right next to my grandpa and healed him. "Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. "No problem." he said with a grin, and turned to leave. "Wait! Could you at least tell me your name?" I called out. He looked back at me with a small smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Seventh Hokage! DATTEBAYO!" 'Naruto Uzumaki... I will find you again and repay you for saving him...'_

**Temari P.O.V.**

_I felt fear when we were fighting the Fourth Raikage, father, Muu, the Second Tsuchikage, and the Second Mizukage. They were just too strong for us. Gaara was able to beat Father, and Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage was fighting his predecessor, which left the other two for us. But between the Raikage's endurance and the Mizukage's genjutsu and summoning we were getting massacred. I prayed that we would receive some serious help, and fast. It looked like my prayer was heard, because the next thing I know Naruto was pounding the Second Tsuchikage with a huge __**Rasengan**__. He then turned his attention to the other two. While Onoki and Gaara took on the Mizukage Naruto went head to head with the former Raikage. He hit him directly with the __**Rasenshuriken **__but it had no effect. He then consulted the Hachibi for advice on how to beat him. From that he went into his sage mode and used a Rasengan to deflect the Raikage's attack right back at him. He was then promptly sealed as well as the Mizukage. Naruto then turned towards me and asked "Are you all right?" "Y-Yeah. Thanks for the save." He smiled. "Anytime." He started running to the next group under attack. 'Naruto...' I thought. 'I'll pay you back for this when it's all over...'_

**Hinata P.O.V.**

_I was only able to watch in shock as the sword can at me before I could block it. I thought that it was the end, but just before it hit it was caught between two hands. I looked and saw that Naruto had saved me. "You alright, Hinata?" I blushed. "Y-Yeah. Thank you." "You're welcome, Princess Hinata." he said with a smile, and I felt my blush grow. As I watched him attack other clones and could only wonder if I'd really heard him call me princess. 'Naruto... I hope you know that I truly love you, and I hope you feel the same..."_

**Samui P.O.V.**

_I could only watch in shock as I was sucked into the Crimson Gourd just like my brother. I don't know how long I was in their when I suddenly saw a bright light. I shut my eyes and turned away as it got brighter and brighter. When I opened them I saw that I was free along with my brother. Karui and Omoi then proceeded to tackle me into a hug and were crying about how they thought they'd never see me again. I heard someone chuckle right next to me and turned to see Naruto Uzumaki standing there with a grin on his face. "So, are you two alright?" he asked in a kind tone. "Yeah, thanks for the save." "No problem." He then jumped off to fight some clones the were attacking the medical camp. ' Naruto Uzumaki, you're one cool guy...'_

**Tenten P.O.V.**

_I'd found this weird fan that summoned any element I thought of. Unfortunately it really sapped my chakra and there were so many clones that I was overpowered. As one went for the killing blow, I closed my eyes to prepare myself. However, it didn't end then. I heard a tearing sound and opened my eyes to see Naruto surrounded by clones that were torn in half. "You ok, Tenten?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, thanks for the help." "No problem." he replied, then he put his hand on my shoulder. "Here's some chakra for you. I hope it helps." I suddenly felt an immense amount of chakra flow through me, and felt instantly refreshed. "Thanks again." "Don't mention it." And with that he was gone. 'Naruto, that's twice I owe you now. I'll return the favor as soon as I can...'_

**Karui P.O.V.**

_I could only watch as Samui was sucked into the Crimson Gourd. I charged at Ginkaku, determined to get that gourd and free her. In my haste I didn't notice the lightning bolt shot by Kinkaku towards me. I watched as they got closer and closer all I could think, 'I'm sorry, Samui. Forgive me...' "NOT SO FAST!" a familiar voice shouted. I was grabbed and pulled away right before the lightning hit where I was standing. I looked up to see Naruto holding me bridal style glaring at the Gold and Silver Brothers. "Stay here." he said. "I'll end this in a second." He then disappeared in a flash of light and the next thing I see was Ginkaku and Kinkaku cut in half and sealed while Naruto was holding the Crimson Gourd. "Now to free those sealed within.." His hands were suddenly covered in red chakra before he reached into the gourd and pulled out Samui and her brother. I felt tears form in my eyes before I rushed over and tackled her into a hug. Naruto just laughed at the scene and left. 'Naruto, thank you for this...'_

**Karin P.O.V.**

_I remember the feeling from when Sasuke cut through me to get Danzo. the pain was not just physical, but emotional. I thought he cared about me, but I guess you can't trust anyone anymore. He was about to finish me off when he was tackled by a blonde blur. He got up and sneered at my savior. "__**Hello, Naruto...**__" "Sasuke, you've gone too far this time. It wanted to keep my promise to Sakura, but I guess that some promises were meant to be broken. You're going to die here and now." With that Naruto leapt at Sasuke, eyes now burning red and slit. The battle that took place will always remain in my memory. The titanic clash between the two tore everything asunder, with Sasuke getting a few good hits including a __**Chidori**__ to Naruto's right arm. It was all for naught as he took a direct hit for a __**Rasenshuriken**__, completely wiping him from existence. Naruto then walked over and picked up. "Come on, let's get you to a hospital." The last thing that ran through my mind was how calm and warm his chakra felt._

'_Naruto... I owe you my life...'_

**Mei P.O.V.**

_I remember when I first met the Kyuubi container after the Fourth Ninja War. He was an outgoing person whose eyes seemed to see straight to your soul. He had saved everyone, yet asked for nothing in return. He'd even used the Kyuubi's power to bring all those brought back via __**Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation **__to life. I noticed how a lot of girls seemed to be looking at him with a twinkle in their eyes and knew of a way that he would be happy and so would the girls, myself included. It would have to be pushed past the Hokage first, and it would probably make the Konoha village council mad. 'Naruto... I will see that you're happy for the rest of your days...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku's to get a bite to eat when he was surrounded by 4 ANBU Black Ops.

"Naruto, please come with us." said Inu.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked

"The council and Hokage request your presence." said Tora.

"Alright. I'll come." he relented. As they headed towards the council's chambers Naruto was pondering what Granny Tsunade and the council could possibly want with him.

_Council Chambers..._

As she waited for Naruto to arrive, Tsunade was thinking about how he'd react to what she was about to tell him.

...Sigh... "Why did I agree to this in the first place?"

_Ninja Art: Flashback Jutsu_

"_Lady Hokage, the Mizukage is here and wants to speak to you." Shizune said._

"_Very well. Let her in." Tsunade answered._

_Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, walked into her office. She was a beautiful woman with red hair going down her back with her bangs covering her right eye, was in her early twenties, blue lips, and was giving of a gentle aura. _

"_Good afternoon, Tsunade."_

"_Good morning, Mei. What brings you here?"_

_Mei smiled._

"_I've come with a proposition that may interest you."_

'_What's with her smile?' Tsunade wondered. "What is it?"_

"_It's come to my attention that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has managed to capture the hearts of quite a few girls, myself included. Therefore, I ask you to put him under the CRA as a kind of reward for everyone involved."_

_Tsunade was dumbfounded. She knew that her adoptive grandson was a little dense with the opposite sex, but she never imagined he would be loved by so many young kunoichi. She then reached down into a drawer in her desk._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Tsunade let out a slight chuckle. _

"_What I always do when faced with a Naruto related problem." _

_She pulled out a giant bottle of sake._

"_Drink like there's no tomorrow!"_

_Mei sweat dropped at this._

'_This must happen a lot.' she thought. (Damn it, I rhymed .)_

"_So what do you say? Do you agree with my proposal?"_

_Tsunade took a big swig out of the bottle and slammed it down._

"_I agree, but I want to know just who the girls are first."_

_Mei brightened at this._

"_They are Haku Yuki from Kiri, Pakura and Temari of the Sand from Suna, Fu from Taki, Yugito Nii, Samui, and Karui from Kumo, Konan from Ame, Kurotsuchi from Iwa, Tenten and Hinata Hyuga from Konoha, Karin formerly of Oto, and myself."_

_Tsunade slammed her head against her desk, mumbling something about 'damn blonde brat, always giving me more headaches.' She looked up at Mei._

"_You know that that the civilian council and the elders will never go for this, right?"_

_Mei grew a tick mark at hearing this. _

"_Why do you let those fools think this is a democracy! The Hokage is the only one with power here, not them!"_

_Tsunade's face twisted into the most evil smile Mei had ever seen, and she could've sworn she saw her grow a pair of horns._

"_You know what, you're absolutely right. Why should I let them keep the illusion that they actually have a say in shinobi affairs? I think it's high time that someone knocked them off their high horse once and for all!"_

_She yelled for Shizune._

"_Shizune! Get in here!"_

_A harried looking Shizune bursts in a few seconds later._

"_Y-yes lady Tsunade?"_

"_Get the civilian council and the elders here right now! We've got something to discuss. And while I'm at it... ANBU!"_

_Four men wearing a tiger mask, a dog mask, a boar mask, and a hawk mask appear in front of her out of nowhere._

"_What can we do for you, lady Hokage?"_

"_I want you to find Naruto and bring him here ASAP!"_

"_Yes ma'am." And with that they vanish in puffs of smoke._

'_Oh, this is gonna be fun.' Tsunade thought, the grin growing even wider._

_Flashback Jutsu: Cancel_

"Tsunade, why have you called for this meeting?" Homura Mitokado, one of the elders, demanded.

"Yes, we would all like to know exactly why we're here." Koharu Utatane, another elder, said.

The shinobi side of the council really didn't care why they were there, although a certain Nara would disagree. The civilian side on the other hand was in an uproar.

"Why do we have to be here? I'll bet it's because of the kyuubi brat!" a pink haired woman shrieked.

Tsunade grew a few tick marks at this.

"Hey, hey shut the hell up! You sound like a siren!" (Guess where I got this line from)

Everyone quieted down immediately at this, for if there was one thing everyone knew, an annoyed Tsunade was lethal.

"Now that we've all calmed down, I'll get straight to the point. We are here to discus something concerning one Naruto Uzu..."

"I knew it! The kyuubi has taken control of him! We must kill him now before he kills us all!" shouted a few members of the civilian council.

"**DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!**" Tsunade roared. The civilian council wisely decided to keep quiet.

"Now, as I was saying, I have something to discuss concerning Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah yeah. It's not like your ANBU gave me a choice in the matter. So what did you want me here for?"

Tsunade smiled.

"I'm here because of a certain someone asked me to do something for you. Perhaps you know her. She has flowing red hair and can use Youton."

Naruto was shocked.

"Mei asked you to do something for me?"

"Yep, and now I'll tell you what it is. She asked that you be placed under the CRA."

The civilian council erupted in at uproar.

"She wants that brat placed under the CRA? Impossible!" "She's probably in love with the kyuubi!" "It must be a mistake!"

"It's no mistake."

The civilian council snapped their gaze towards the new voice and saw the Fifth Mizukage standing near the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"I willing asked Tsunade to do this for him as a way of paying him back for all that he's done for us."

"Who would want to be with the demon brat anyway?" shouted the same loudmouthed, pink haired councilwoman.

"We can answer that."

The door opened and a group of people in hooded cloaks entered. The council was in shock over who they were.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Homura asked.

"We already told you why we were here, and as for our names..." they lifted their hoods to reveal their faces.

Naruto was shocked.

"Temari...Haku...Fu...Yugito...Tenten...Hinata...Karin...Pakura...Samui...Karui...Konan...Kurotsuchi...what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I've had a few things that I needed to deal with. Note: this chapter may not make a lot of sense and will be short. **

_Last Time: "Temari...Haku...Fu...Yugito...Tenten...Hinata...Karin...Pakura...Samui...Karui...Konan...Kurotsuchi...what are you doing here?" _

Let the story continue!

Mei turned to Naruto with a smile.

"We're here because we want to be with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to the other girls.

"You really want to be with me? Why?"

"You gave me my brother back." said Temari.

"You gave us our lives back, and we owe you for that." said Haku, Pakura, Fu, and Yugito.

"You saved me from death and got Nagato to redeem himself." said Konan.

"I was about to die when you jumped in and saved us." said Tenten.

"You broke my brother and I out of the Crimson Gourd, and for that I thank you." said Samui.

"You brought back Samui and never betrayed your comrades." said Karui.

"I thought that Sasuke was going to kill me when you leaped in to defend me." said Karin.

"You saved my grandpa from Madara." said Kurotsuchi.

"I've always loved you, and now I have the chance to be with you." said Hinata.

"I've seen how you did so much for us, yet asked for nothing in return. You truly are pure of heart." said Mei.

Naruto stood silent for a moment, head tilted down with his eyes overshadowed by his hair. Suddenly his head shot up with a broad grin across his face.

"Thank you all. This is truly a great day." he said with a big smile across his face.

...Heaven...

Jiraiya looked down at his godson with a smile on his face.

"Way to go, gaki. You've earned it."

...Back on Earth...

"YOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT WHORES GOING AFTER THE KYUUBI BRAT! HONESTLY, IF SASUKE-SAMA WERE ALIVE YOU WOULD'VE..."

"They would've what?" a voice questioned.

The civilian council and the elders whirled towards the door to see a cloaked man and Gaara standing there.

"WHO ARE YOU TO INTERUDE UPON A COUNCIL SESSION?" the civilians and elders roared.

"I'm just an old friend of Naruto's who's come to see nothing bad happens to him or the ones who care for him."

"SHOW US YOUR FACE!" screamed the pink haired bitch from hell.

"If you insist..."

The man reached up and pulled down the hood to reveal the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

Everyone's but Naruto's and Gaara's mouths dropped in shock. Even the banshee was silent.

Naruto just grinned.

"So, you survived that battle, huh?"

Sasuke looked at him with a sad smile.

"No, I'm just a ghost now with one final task to do. The madness I was once afflicted with is long gone."

He then turned towards the civilians and elders.

"Before I pass on, I want you to know this...if your ever try to hurt Naruto, these girls or any of his friends, I will make sure that you never sleep again."

"The same goes for me. You hurt any of them and you will be nothing more than a bloody smear in my sand." said Gaara with a KI enhanced glare.

"Thanks, Gaara." said Temari.

"Now before I go, Naruto...tell Sakura that she should try going for Lee, and Karin...I'm so sorry for what I tried to do to you. I hope that one day you can forgive me." And with that, Sasuke disappeared in a flash of light, never to be seen again.

"Thanks, Sasuke...for everything. Thank you too, Gaara."

"Anytime, Uzumaki."

Tsunade decided to speak.

"Okay, that was one of the strangest things I've ever seen. But honestly, I thought Jiraiya would've appeared begging you to let him get some 'research' out of this."

At that moment everyone in attendance could've sworn that they heard perverted giggling, but never were able to prove it till their dying days.

"Well, now that that's over, are there any objections to putting Naruto under the CRA?"

Not one member of the civilian council nor the elders spoke.

"I guess it's unanimous. Naruto, you hereby are placed under the CRA. Enjoy it, because you certainly earned it."

"Thanks, Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled and threw a scroll at him.

"What's this?"

Tsunade's smile grew even larger.

"That's the deed to your family's compound. It's all yours now, along with their fortune."

"Thanks, baa-chan."

Naruto turned towards the girls.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The girls just grinned and followed him out the door towards their new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**After some consideration the decision's been made…now enjoy the next chapter ^_^**

Naruto and the girls were currently in front of the former Namikaze estate. He noticed a blood seal was on the gates (I know this is overused, but just go with it), so he bit his thumb and wiped the blood on it. There was a flash and the gates opened to reveal a compound bigger than both the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's combined. Needless to say he and the girls were awestruck.

"Holy crap…"

They made their way to the main house and we yet again shocked at how big it was.

"Well, all you girls can choose your own rooms while I go have a word with Sakura."

He then vanished in a Shunshin.

"So, lets get to doing a little cleanup girls." Mei said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'Who could that be?' they wondered, as they opened the door to find Anko, Hana, Tayuya, Kin, Rin and Hanabi standing there.

"Can we help you?" they all asked.

"Yeah, could you tell where the blonde is? We have something we want to talk to him about." Anko replied.

"About what, exactly?" Mei questioned.

"We heard about him being placed under the CRA and would like to be with him." she replied.

Mei was momentarily stunned at hearing this. 'I guess Naruto-kun made a bigger impact than I believed.' she thought.

"So what are your reasons for wanting to be with him?"

"After Kabuto captured me and removed my Cursed Seal, he was about to kill me when Naruto jumped in and saved me." Anko said.

"He helped my brother save Akamaru when he was poisoned by an enemy ninja and protected both him and my mother during the war." Hana answered.

"He saved me when I was lying underneath all those trees the landed on top of me due to that Suna chick." Tayuya replied. This got a tick mark from Temari.

"He brought me back to life after Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to revive the first two Hokages." Kin said.

"He gave my sister a purpose and a drive to do her best no matter what." Hanabi said.

Mei and the others pondered this, then turned towards them and smiled.

"Naruto just went to talk with Sakura, so feel free to hand around until he gets back." Mei said with a smile.

Anko and the others grinned at this. The may just have a chance after all.

_Meanwhile, at Sakura's home…_

"Sakura, I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto took in a deep breath.

"It's about Sasuke."

Sakura's flinched at this, and her eyes started to tear up.

"What about him?"

"He had a message for you, so please pay attention to his last request. He wanted you to now that he truly cared about you, but it's time for you to move on with your life. He said you should try giving Lee a chance. You never know, he may be the one you're meant to be with for the rest of your days."

Sakura was openly sobbing now, but she also felt at peace, knowing that Sasuke really did care for her.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile.

"Anytime, Sakura. Anytime…"

_Back at the Namikaze Compound…_

Mei and the others were currently having a friendly little spar with each other while waiting for Naruto to come back. Currently Mei was dominating them all with her Youton and Futton kekkei genkai. She happened to shoot off a lava glob right when Naruto walked through the door.

"Hey, how's everyone d-HOLY SHIT!" he yelled as he ducked just in time to avoid losing his head.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Mei shouted.

"Other than the fact my life just flashed before my eyes I'm wonderful." he said as he dusted himself off.

"Hey, blondie! How you doing?"

Naruto then noticed Anko and the others.

"Anko, Hanabi, Rin, Kin, Tayuya, Hana! What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"We heard that you're now under the CRA, and we would like to be with you." Anko said.

Naruto just sighed and grinned.

"After everything that's happened today, nothing surprises me. But I would like to know why you want to be with me."

(Since the reasons are pretty much known I'm going to skip this bit)

After hearing their reasons, Naruto just smiled.

"Well, there's only one thing to say…would you like to live here with me?"

The girls brightened at this and answered with a resounding "YES!"

"Then take your pick of rooms. There's plenty for all of you."

With that, Anko and everyone else went to pick out there very own rooms.

That night after dinner, Naruto called everyone to a group meeting to discuss how everything was going to work out.

"Now that everyone's settled in, I have a proposal in order to get to know each of you better. What would you say to going on dates with one of you every other day?"

"Sounds fair to me."

"Good idea."

Then came the dreaded question thanks to Hanabi.

"So who goes first, then?"

At that a lot of arguing began, until Naruto had enough.

"All right, quiet down! We'll settle this with a tournament. The winner goes first. Is that fine with everyone?"

The matches were decided via lottery.

First Round

1st match: Hinata vs. Hanabi

2nd match: Mei vs. Anko

3rd match: Rin vs. Kin

4th match: Tenten vs. Tayuya

5th match: Temari vs. Karin

6th match: Yugito vs. Fu

7th match: Kurotsuchi vs. Pakura

8th match: Haku vs. Konan

9th match: Samui vs. Karui

"All right, let the 1st match begin."

Hinata charged at Hanabi. **"****Gentle****Step:****Twin****Lion****Fists!****" **Hanabi dodged, and so began one of the fiercest Gentle Fist battles in history. Hanabi attacked with **Eight****Trigrams:****64****Palms** but was countered by Hinata's **Eight****Trigrams:****64****Palms****Guard**. Hinata zoomed in for the knockout, but ended up being knocked back by **Eight****Trigrams:****Palm****Rotation.** They both decided to end it with **Eight****Trigrams:****128****Palms**, resulting in a double knockout. Naruto ran up to them and did a little first aid.

"They're fine, just exhausted." He made a shadow clone to pick up Hanabi while he picked up Hinata. They brought both girls to the deck and laid them down.

"Now, on to the next match."

**This marks the beginning of the First Date Tournament. I'll update soon, hopefully. ^_^**


	5. Important Message

Hello, all. This is Kenpachi17. I know it's been awhile since I've updated (stupid virus fried my computer), but now I'm back in full swing. My first order of business is to do a little reworking of Gratitude do to a few people bringing up a very good point. I hope you enjoy the new version. Adios!


End file.
